


Maybe, Kinda, Just a Teeny Bit

by iPlaySports



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I'm new to this fandom god help me, M/M, Post-Breakup Help, Race slander, Slash, drunk, only slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: Jack helps David after his break up with Race... kind of.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Past Davey/Race
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Maybe, Kinda, Just a Teeny Bit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! This is my first newsies fic. I just couldn't get them (Javid) out of my head and had to get SOMETHING down before I lost my mind. Plus I have an English final tm (boo!) so I'm distracting myself with fanfics (yay!). Anyway... love love love to all of you and ENJOY

David was maybe, kinda, just a little teeny bit drunk right now. Maybe! He’s  _ maybe _ , kinda, just a little teeny bit drunk. He’s not even completely sure, because he hasn’t been drunk since the party they had after the strike was settled. Which was like… a really long time ago, maybe. But... seeing as he just thought the word “settled” in a totally understanding way, he was maybe, kinda, just a little teeny bit drunk. But only a little! He was definitely not drunk enough to accidentally make out with Race, that he was totally sure of. 

Plus, it’s not even his fault that he’s drunk! It wasn’t his fault at all. Not in the least. In fact, if it was anyone’s fault, David would probably blame Jack Kelly, the rebel who  _ supplied David the alcohol _ that he was definitely only a teeny bit drunk on, and then he would possibly blame Racefuck Higgins, the  _ dickbag that caused the drinking _ to begin. 

Jack Kelly snorted right by his ear. David was kind of not sitting on his lap... but not not sitting on his lap at the same time, which was a little weird and very confusing, but Jack was holding his hip so David wasn’t going to try to get up any time soon. Jack also made a very good seat with his  _ very  _ firm thighs and his  _ very, very  _ warm stomach and his  _ very, very, very _ good pillow-making shoulder. “So fuckin’ glad you came to your goddamn senses about Race,” Jack mumbled into his neck, because that was where his face was. By accident.  _ Obviously. _

Alright. They might be cuddling, but only maybe, kinda, just a teeny bit. It wasn’t like the armchair in the living space of the lodging house was very big to start with, and David had been alternating pacing and bouncing on his toes in the middle of the room as Jack watched him, but then David had gotten tired and he hadn’t wanted to dance anymore. Therefore, he’d gone to sit down and the armchair was the only place to sit and David had  _ tried _ to wiggle his little bum between the arm of the chair and Jack’s thigh, which resulted in mostly sitting on Jack’s thigh. 

Oh, and groaning. It also resulted in groaning, but Jack promised he wasn’t annoyed at David for sharing his seat, and then he’d wrapped his arm around David’s waist and grabbed his hip. David was still sitting not in his lap but  _ not not _ in his lap. And he was leaning against Jack’s chest, which happened because he got tired of sitting up straight after sipping some of Jack’s, actually Spot’s, beer (which he let David have with only a teeny bit of protesting because Jack was the  _ best _ !)

David hummed, giggling when Jack poked his belly. He grabbed Jack’s wrist as he totally didn’t squeal, not liking the way tickling felt right now. “This is mine now,” David told Jack as he squeezed his wrist and started to play with his very, very nice fingers. But then, because Jack had said something, he very softly added, “he wasn’t very nice.” 

No one else but Jack knew just how not nice Race sometimes was, with the things that he  _ said, _ and the things that he  _ did, _ and the way he was  _ always _ taking Les to  _ his  _ selling spot when David needed the extra boost more than he did.

But Jack knew it all, because Jack was a really good friend to him and always listened to David when he needed someone to listen to him and he never judged him for anything, not like Racetrack had. 

Jack’s hand moved from his hip and David totally didn’t whine, but then it was rubbing up and down his back. That was good, too, so David sighed contentedly and cuddled closer, liking the way that Jack smelt. All the other boys were in bed, so he and Jack were in the downstairs casual room and getting drunk. But only a little. 

Why were they getting drunk in Jack’s basement? Well, they were getting drunk in Jack’s because Race was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad boyfriend who liked other boys and didn’t tell them to stay away. Even when David asked him to,  _ very, very seriously _ , and Racetrack didn’t treat David like he was a prince, which (as Jack and, his sister, Sarah both insisted), was what he deserved to be treated as.

David giggled to himself at the memory of the both of them standing in front of him as David cried over a half stack of unsold papes, each of them standing with their hands on their hips and looking adorable as they lectured him about how really, really great he was. He didn’t feel really great. 

“Not having a boyfriend isn’t very much fun,” David admitted very quietly into Jack’s neck, playing with his fingers and feeling his calluses with interest. Race didn’t have very many calluses and sometimes David wondered what it would feel like to hold hands with someone who had calluses, like Jack because he worked down at the docks some days, since he’d only ever held hands with Race. And also Les, but that didn’t count. 

David twined his and Jack’s fingers together and found that it was very nice. 

Jack snorted and his nose tickled David’s forehead. “Yeah, being single ain’t all that much fun, Davey.”

“You used to be single a lot,” David pointed out. He was still holding his hand and wondering when Jack was going to ask him to stop, or if Jack was going to ask him to stop at all.

Sometimes he thought that maybe Jack would like to be his boyfriend, but he never said anything about it so David didn’t either. 

“I used to sleep around a lot,” Jack muttered, which David didn’t really like to think about all that much because he thought it was kind of gross. David had barely wanted to get naked with Race, so he couldn’t even imagine getting naked with so many different people that he didn’t care about! “S’different now that I’m, like, not sleeping around all that much.” David didn’t know what to say to that, because he had never slept around at all and he still thought that being single sucked. 

“Race really, really did suck,” he says instead, “but never my dick because he said it was gross. Which is weird because he liked it when I sucked him.” Jack let out a snort at that. “He also said- he said that I couldn’t be your friend and be his boyfriend, so now I don’t have a boyfriend,” David told him with a giggle, and then remembered again just how much it sucked to not have a boyfriend and stopped giggling with a little hiccup. That happened a lot now. Being happy and then getting sad again, because he’d really thought he loved Race and his heart hurt even if the breakup was for the best.

Jack started to move and David not-whined again. He was using him as a pillow and pillows were definitely not supposed to move, probably. He tried to tell Jack that before he saw that he was looking at him  _ very, very  _ seriously and David did his absolute very best to look back  _ very, very  _ seriously too. Then, he laughed because looking serious was really hard. 

“David are you... are you sayin’ you broke up with him ‘cause he didn’t like us bein’ friends?”

“Uhm... no? No! No, because you’re not supposed to know that!” David gasped, swaying forward a little and turning to poke Jack in his  _ very _ firm chest. “Did Crutchie tell you that? He wasn’t supposed to tell you!”

“David...” Jack started, but trailed off and just stared at him.

David stared right back. Staring at Jack wasn’t very hard at all, because Jack was  _ very, very _ beautiful and David had always loved staring at him, even when Jack had been cocky at first. He loved staring at Jack even more now than he ever had before, especially now that he didn’t have to feel bad over all the thoughts that he had about how attractive he was. (Spot was a very good explainer and told him it was okay to think like this.) He was single, and Jack was also single, so that meant David could totally look at him and really like what he was seeing,  _ right _ ? 

But then David realized that he was staring at Jack’s lips, which were really, very pretty. They were so red and so shiny and so big.  _ Bigger than Race’s _ , David thought,  _ and probably much better at kissing _ . If anyone was good at kissing, it was almost certainly Jack Kelly and... David wanted to find out just how good at kissing he was. 

So, without another thought—after all, they were both single and David was not in Jack’s lap but also not not in Jack’s lap—David leaned in and gave Jack a kiss. 

Jack kissed him back, which was really good because David had no idea what he would have done if Jack hadn’t kissed him back. Cry, probably, but David didn't want to cry anymore because he had been crying so much after breaking up with Race- who kinda sucked but was still David’s first real boyfriend which meant something very special to him and had really sucked to lose—and he didn’t want to cry anymore. 

Actually, all he wanted to do was keep kissing Jack, so he slid their lips together and squeezed their joined hands and let himself get lost in sensation. Jack really was a very good kisser. Decidedly not sucking at his lips too much like Race always had, comparable to a plunger, actually. Kissing him nice and slow and cupping the back of his neck which felt really good and made him shiver all over. They kept kissing, David making little noises that he couldn’t stop and starting to shift slightly as his belly warmed with arousal, holding Jack’s hand tightly when it felt like he was going to shake out of his skin. 

But then Jack wasn’t kissing him and was pushing him back, a hand firmly against his chest, right over his racing heart, and suddenly everything was crashing down around him and David realized he’d just kissed his best friend! David jerked backwards so quickly he almost fell off the chair. His heart was racing and his mind was whirling and nothing felt very good at all anymore. Jack grabbed his hip again and helped David get steady, but then he took his hands away and looked at him and David felt like his heart was being torn up.  _ Again. _

“David, you gotta stop,” Jack told him with a grunt, the same noise he made whenever David tackled him when they were playing football with Sarah and Les in the field near his tenement. 

David didn’t want to stop. He didn’t want Jack to push him away, not after months of being the only person that David felt like he could talk to. Not now that he and Jack had become best friends and Jack meant the world to him. The last thing he wanted to do was stop, even though the boys were sleeping upstairs and David was probably due home in the next hour or so. 

“I didn’t think I was misreading!” David exclaimed loudly, feeling a tear slip from his eye. “You’re so _nice_ to me, and you _compliment_ me and _hang_ _out_ w-with me. We babysit Les, and I make you lunch at the deli, and you don’t let any of the guys harass me too much, and you called me your boy! J-Jack, you sa-said I was your boy.”

“Fuck, David,” Jack growled, which sent a shiver through David’s spine even though he knew he should not find swearing so insanely hot. And, well, he was still crying. “Dave, baby, c’mon it’s okay. Shit, Davey, you are my boy, alright?”

David nodded, because he was still crying.  _ Being Jack’s “boy” is not the same as being Jack’s “boyfriend” even if Jack had called me baby, and being boyfriends is what I really want and had wanted for a very long time, but had never said. Jack is the first boy that had ever been my real friend and I don’t want to lose that even if I am in love with him,  _ David thought. Or maybe he said that all right now, because Jack was cupping the back of his neck and kissing him, again, which was when David realized he was actually talking because he couldn’t talk anymore with Jack’s lips against his own. He didn’t mind that part.

“I love you too,” Jack said against his mouth, “fuck, Davey, I love you too.”

Kissing Jack was even better than just sitting in Jack’s lap, which was already sort of amazing. David ran a hand through his hair, which felt very soft against his fingers as they kissed... and kissed... and  _ kissed _ . 

“Wow,” David whispered, realizing that kissing Jack was, like, a thousand times better than kissing Racetrack had ever been. “You’re a really good kisser.”

Jack laughed, which was a little mean because David was being  _ honest _ , but then he said, “You’re a really fuckin’ good kisser too, Davey,” in a really deep voice that made David’s heart flutter a little. 

Davey. Davey was so good. 

“So I wasn’t misreading?” David asked, head feeling a little clearer as his heart beat quickly and adrenaline ran through his blood, but definitely still drunk enough that when Jack made a face, he laughed loudly. But not too loudly, people were  _ sleeping. _

“You’re my boy, David. Just my boy, or my boyfriend, or... whatever the hell you wanna be. All that matters to me is that you’re  _ mine _ ,” Jack’s voice dropped really, really low. It sort of sounded like David thought it should sound like if they had  _ sex _ . So he told Jack just how hot his growly voice was, very seriously mind you, before kissing him again. 

“Are we gonna tell the others?” David asked, and then he hiccuped loudly, which made Jack grin and cause himself to giggle. 

“Of course we are, Davey. Plus we can show Race what the hell he’s missin’ out on, yeah?”

David swooped in and kissed him, and then he asked, “Can you also carry me upstairs? I don’t think I can make it all the way to my palce like this.”

“I wasn't gonna let you anyway,” Jack murmured against his lips, but he kissed him again, for a very long time, and then he said, “Anything for my boy,” in a way that made it very, very okay with David to be his boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudo? Do we like? Should I write more of them?  
> Thanks!!


End file.
